


Dating Thomas Shelby Would Include...

by Bowieandqueen11



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieandqueen11/pseuds/Bowieandqueen11
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/You
Kudos: 15





	Dating Thomas Shelby Would Include...

You and Thomas are childhood friends - the two of you used to spend days running about Small Heath getting in trouble together. He would take sass and backtalk from you, and only you.

Which is why, when he went off to fight, he made you promise to wait for him. Little did you know, the whole time he was in France, he kept a very crumpled, incredibly dirty, but infinitely precious photo of you tucked away in the pocket closest to his heart. Whenever he could, he used to take it out and rub his thumb over your face, and for a second, for just a fraction of time, he felt a little better. But that little bit was enough to get him through, and get him home to you.

When he came back, he was different, at the start. You could tell straight away - it took him a few days to finally stand by your front door and hammer on the knocker, but when he did, and when you finally opened the door with a shocked look on his face, he knew he was safe again.

He looked so hollow, so afraid, so uncharacteristically frightened and needy despite the front he put up, that when you saw those bright blue eyes glance up at you from your doorstep, you just ran over and engulfed him in your arms.

You could feel him slightly lift you up from the floor, smiling into your neck as his hands soothed your back. You, however, just grabbed fistfuls of his coat and didn’t let go until the neighbours started peering out from behind their curtains.

A lot of the time, he’ll kick everyone out of the Garrison later on in the evenings, so the two of you can just sit down and enjoy a quiet date night without a drunken John trying to flirt with you the whole time.

It annoys Tommy so much, you have to try and stifle a laugh at the absolute frown of disgust and anger that sets on his face as he grabs his brother by the collar and throws him out of the door.

He loves to stand behind you as you pour the two of you out a drink. He’s so quiet, you only know he’s there when you feel his collar poke against your neck, and the slight tingle of his fringe as it brushes against the top of your head.

He’ll never admit it, but he loves to just place his hands on your waist as you hum, scraping the foam off the top of his beer, and laughing as he places his nose into the dip of your neck and just sways the two of you from side to side for a moment.

He lives for the quiet, tender moments like these ones.

He adores it when you reach over while he’s talking and steal the cigarette from his lips, placing it within your own with a smirk - it drives him crazy.

When he comes home too late from the Shelby Company Limited, he sighs as he drops his coat onto the rack and strides into his study, seeing the desk light on and blaring at him through the crack in the door.

When he enters, and you’re sitting on his desk chair, calling him Thomas instead of Tommy, that’s when he knows he’s really in trouble.

He doesn’t say much, but you know he’s had a bad day and just needs to be with you when he barely takes off his shirt and trousers before climbing into bed. He shuffles slightly over to your side, letting you know he wants to hold you. When you finally clamber in, watching him follow your every movement from where he rests uneasily against the side of your pillow, he just pulls you up against his chest and cuddles into you, leaning his chin on your head and closing his eyes in a moment of much needed comfort, and vulnerability.

He’s! So! Soft! But! Only! For! You!

He completely trusts you with his life, and also with the business when he goes away.

When he, and his brothers are drinking in the bar, he has eyes only for you (and let’s be honest, they’re massive heart eyes as well). You’ll catch him leaning back against the wood, until his head bumps against the wall, just taking a swig of his pint and smiling softly to himself as he watches you, completely ignoring what Arthur’s saying.

You’re more important, anyway.

Polly is also very protective of you, and treats you like her own daughter, because you’re the only properly decent one out of the lot (as she’s told you, many a time).

Having to stroke his hair back from his sweat drenched face when he has night terrors. Just pulling him into you, you cup his face as he scrambles to grab onto your arms, panting heavily against your skin. Usually they stop when you’re around, however, and he sleeps peacefully, waking up to the morning sunlight filtering through the curtains like glittering gold, bathing his face in an unusual warmness. Looking up, he grins to himself to see you still asleep, and he takes the moment just to gently trace his finger over the features of your face, committing them to memory for nights when he’ll really need them.

When he’s busy, he still always makes time to cup your cheeks and peck feather like kisses to your lips, leaving you breathless.

He’s just so gentle around you, its also forehead touches and thumbs pressing down on palms, hands clenching onto each other - just a break from the outside world.  
He takes you dancing during the weekends, when you want to go, mainly just so he can use his hand to cup the curve of your back, finding himself unable to stop smiling as you place your head on his shoulder.  
Mainly, though, it’s so he can show you off to the world.  
He does this, though, because he still doesn’t think he deserves you.


End file.
